


Tranquility

by 177A_BleekerSt



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Adorable Klaus Mikaelson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, Mikaelsons are precious, No Incest, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepovers, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/177A_BleekerSt/pseuds/177A_BleekerSt
Summary: I was just thinking why we never got to see Klaus in his wolf form, so this came to my mind.Or, in which Klaus turns into a wolf and how his siblings react.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Tranquility

He was sitting on the couch in the open compound of their French Quarter Manor, a book in one of his hands while the other held his tea filled cup.  
For once, everything was peaceful. No witches out and about to end the Mikaelsons, no werewolves trying to meddle in the vampire business and not even a mundane issue to worry about. So, yes, everything was peaceful. 

Currently, only Elijah was present in the compound. Rebekah had left to go to Marcel's, which was slightly unnerving for the eldest Mikaelson. Not that Marcel hasn't been a good boy after his initial disrespectful behaviour about their return to the New Orleans and trying to dagger Niklaus that would have had no affect on him whatsoever, which ended up in a bloody compound littered with vampire hearts and heads. Oh, how he loathed the untidiness. The cleaning took an entire morning, not that Elijah had done it himself, still it was annoying to see so many compelled humans in their house. But after that incident Marcel had apologized to Niklaus and a truce was called.

Kol was, as usual, MIA. About a century ago, this would've been an alarming sign because even though Kol was not a ripper, he still killed without mercy. Wherever he went, bodies littered the streets. He wiped out entire towns just because he felt like it. But, now a days he was somewhat mellowed out, guess being dead and brought back to life would that to you. That little Harvest Witch really was good for Kol. She had successfully tamed his psychopathic little killing machine of a brother. That means there was still hope for his brother because no matter how many times Niklaus and him had daggerd him, he was still their beloved little brother who was very precious to them and after he came back to life everyone was trying make amends with their wayward little brother.

Out of all the Mikaelsons, Niklaus was the most complex in terms of his emotions, not because he was guarded, on the contrary, he was the only Mikaelson who wore his heart on the sleeve. His eyes were an open book to those who took time to get to know the real person under all the brash and brutal front he put up. Elijah shouldn't be choosing favourites among his siblings but everyone knew that Klaus was most dearest to the the eldest Mikaelson. Nobody, who ever dared to even look wrong at his blue eyed brother, lived to see the next sunrise. Niklaus's happiness and redemption had always been Elijah's main priority. He had given up on his own happiness for that of his younger brother's, not that he didn't ever not do anything for Rebekah and Kol. But he was always more patient with Klaus. He adored him.

Elijah was immersed in the book so he was somewhat startled, which was funny because he was a vampire and had supernatural hearing an all, when something brushed against his leg. He almost dropped his tea cup but put it down on the table gently and looked down to see what it was that disturbed his peace.

Looking down, he gave a fond sigh at the sight of a big light brown wolf with baby blue eyes that held mischief in them. Shaking his head in amused fondness, the eldest Mikaelson set the book aside and gave all his attention to the current wolfed out brother.

"Hello, Niklaus." He reached his hand out but didn't touch his brother, asking for permission, which was granted when the majestic wolf leaned forward and head butted his brothers out stretched hand. This made Elijah smile widely. They were not often very keen on the whole hugging and touching thing, but when the mood struck, there was no such thing as 'personal space' for the Mikaelsons.

Elijah scratched softly behind the wolf's ears and down his neck, which got him a soft growl of approval from the wolf. "Oh, aren't we in a lazy mood today." He teased lightly.  
The wolf gave an eye roll, well, as much as a wolf can and nipped gently at his elder sibling's fingers.

Elijah chuckled at the display of affection. His heart ached momentarily when he remembered that he himself had held down his brother when mother binded his werewolf side, the begging and agonized screams of his little brother still haunted him. He lowered his head in shame.  
Klaus sensed his brother's sadness and gave a whimper, nuzzling Elijah's knee.

"Oh, sorry. Forgive me. My mind wandered to the past." He put on a sad smile. "But not any longer. Today is a very pleasant day and I will not tarnish it by being melancholic about what can not be changed." He caressed the wolf's soft fur at his back.

The wolf in question leapt onto the couch and sprawled himself across the vampire's lap, hiding his face against his brother's stomach, who laughed at the ticklish sensation.

"Okay, so it's a cuddling day today, which I don't mind at all." Elijah started rubbing and running his fingers through the silky fluffy fur of the wolf, who was growling contently under the calming ministrations of his brother's hands. "Well, it's not proper cuddling when I'm wearing a very expensive suit, which although comfortable, is not good for cuddling in. So, you wait here and I will return shortly, after putting something more cuddling-approved. Okay?"

The wolf got up from his lap and nodded before laying on his paws.

"Okay." He gave one last pat to his wolf-brother and vamp-sped up to his room and quickly stripped off his expensive suit and put on a very soft, comfortable pair of grey sweat pants and an equally soft white quarter sleeved cotton tee shirt. The causal clothing gave him more softer, more younger look. Giving himself an approving nod in the floor length mirror, he vamp-sped back to his brother and stopped himself from sitting down carelessly. A very soft smile lit up his face as he saw that his brother was asleep looking like an adorable wolf pup he actually was.  
"Must've tired himself out running in the bayou before coming home." He mused to himself.

Elijah carefully sat down on his previous empty spot on the couch and debated on his next move. Then, coming to a decision, he carefully slid his hands underneath the sleeping wolf and lifted him slightly to slide his own body along the length of the couch before placing his sleeping brother on top of himself. The movement caused Niklaus to whine a bit before he snuggled himself deeper into his brother's neck, a soft sigh escaping his mouth.

"Go back to sleep now, little brother. I'm here. I'll always be here." The last sentence was said more to himself. He gently wrapped his arms around the wolf and hummed a peaceful tune.  
He wasn't planning on it, but was lulled into a peaceful sleep because of the calm atmosphere and his brother's rythmic heartbeat.

.  
.

Rebekah said goodbye to Marcel and walked in the direction of their home when she saw Kol sitting with Davina, drinking coffee. She made her way to them.

"Hello, guys. How are you, Davina?" She asked politely because the witch was Kol's girlfriend and she helped them whenever they needed her help.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. And yourself?" She answered shyly and smiled.

"Oh, I'm classic. Just said goodbye to Marcel and now I'm going home. Saw you guys and thought I would say 'hi'. So, now I'm gonna go. Bye bye, Davina. Bye, Kol. And do return before 10 o'clock you know how Elijah's maternal instincts go off radar when he's worried." She snickered. 

"Elijah's a bigger drama queen than Niklaus sometimes and that's saying something." Kol cackled.  
"As a matter of fact, we were about to say goodbye for today too. Let me finish my coffee and we'll go home together."

"Sure." Rebekah sat down next to Davina and all three of them sat in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about random things.

"Okay, I'm done " Kol announced, getting up.

"Yeah, me too." Davina stood up as well. "So, good-bye, Rebekah."

"Good bye, Harvest Girl." They hugged.

"See ya tomorrow, darling." Kol kissed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Yep. See you, Kol." And she went away.

Rebekah and Kol made their way to their house in normal walking speed. They chatted about their day and their boyfriend/girlfriend, respectively.

They approached the huge solid iron gate with a golden 'M' on it which unlocked when Rebekah touched the handle. The manor was spelled on for only Mikaelsons to enter and whomever they wished to let in. A great safety precaution and a way to stop unwelcome barging in of their enemies.

The very first thing the younger siblings noticed was the sight of their eldest brother sleeping on the couch with huge wolf sprawled across him, which he had wrapped up in his arms, protectively. 

Rebekah's heart melted at the sight. "They are adorable." She walked soundlessly, how she managed that in 6 inch stilettos was a mystery, and reached the couch with her sleeping brothers. "I've never seen Nik like this before." There was a slight tremor of sadness in her voice but her eyes were bright from joy. She didn't startle when Kol came to stand beside her. 

"Me too. But then again, I didn't see much anyway." He wasn't bitter, just sad. "But, yeah, they are adorable." He smiled and then a mischievous look took over his face. "Bekah?"

"Oh, I know that voice very well. What do you want to do?" She shook her head at her brother's antics.

"Let's take some pictures. For blackmail." His glee was apparent in his voice.

"I was thinking exactly that." She whipped out her iPhone, put it on silent and aimed the camera at her brothers, clicking a multitude of pictures from various angles. "This is bloody brilliant." She smirked at her work. "Let's take a selfie with them." Kol happily sat down in front of the couch and Rebekah sat down beside him and took a selfie with all four of them. "Ah, perfect."  
Kol was now looking longingly at Niklaus. "Nikki's a big wolf." 

"Yeah." Rebekah also turned to look and the wolf brother. She reached out a hand and gently rested in on the wolf's back. She gasped softly. "He's so.... soft and feels fragile." 

Kol also rested his hand on the wolf's fur. He sniffed and put his head on the couch beside Elijah's hip.

Rebekah ran her other hand through Elijah's silky dark brown mane. 

Elijah's brows furrowed slightly and he tightened his hold on the wolf in his arms, which whined softly but didn't wake up.

Both Rebekah and Kol retreated their hands, lest the two woke up and bit off the offending appendages. 

"Adorable. I'm jealous of them right now." Rebekah sighed.

"Same, sister." 

Both the younger siblings rested their heads on the couch and soon they also fell asleep. The calmness putting them to sleep.

The four sleeping Mikaelsons presented a very cute picture. They were the only constants in each other's life. Though they didn't admit it quite often but they only trusted each other when it mattered the most. And that was the most important thing. They were there for eachother, Always and Forever. Family above all.

.  
.  
.

(Sometime in the night)

"Oh for GOD'S sake!" Kol's shriek woke everyone up. "Put something on, Nik!! Ugh my eyes!" He lamented. 

Klaus, however, looked confused for a few minutes but then shrugged. "It's not like you've never seen me naked before." And went back to cuddling shamelessly into an amused Elijah, who still had his arms wrapped around Klaus. 

"But still!! I didn't have to wake up with your milky white butt right in my face!!!" And with that Kol slapped the said 'milky white butt', not very hard but with enough force to get an annoyed growl from his shameless brother.

Elijah massaged Klaus's lower back to calm him down, which he already was, but he wasn't gonna say that to jeopardize his comfort. Cut him some slack, okay? It's been so long that they have been close like this. He's not willing to burst this happy bubble so quickly. So, he made no move to get up from his brother's comforting hold.

"Nik, sweetheart, have some decency. I'm your little sister." Rebekah, when she heard Kol's shriek, woke up and saw Klaus's nude form and rushed up to the linen closet and brought a very high quality (what could you expect from Mikaelsons if not the best?) cashmere throw. "Have some respect for my eyes. I don't want to see my brothers flashing their bits around the house." She spread the throw over Klaus. 

"You are just jealous of my Adonis like body." Klaus drawled out.

"Shush, Niklaus. Stop teasing our younger sister." He nuzzled Klaus hair. "Though I do believe it is better to have you dressed in something to other than your birthday suit."

"Whhhy?" The whine and pout were so genuine that the others laughed at this childish behaviour regarding wearing clothes. 

"It's uncivilized and a bit discomforting."

"I can't believe it! You are all so perverts!! We've been alive for a thousand years and more, and you still feel discomfort in seeing a naked body." He frowned and made to sit up on top of Elijah so that he could use the cashmere as a toga and go up to his room to sleep in his bed. Alone. But as moved to gather the throw around him, he was yanked back into his brother's cotton clad chest.

"Niklaus, we were only teasing you. Don't be moody now." Elijah tightened his hold around Klaus. "But yeah, we should definitely move this to a bed where it's more comfortable." With that he sat up, readjusting Klaus in his hold and asked him to wrap the throw around himself, which he did.  
"Kol, Rebekah? Why don't you two change into something more comfortable too and join Niklaus and I in my bedroom? A proper sleepover." Elijah stood up and carried Klaus in his arms, up to his room and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

"Ow. You're mean." The pout was so exaggerated, with animated big eyes and a little quiver to the bottom lip which was sticking out. 

"Oh stop it, you. Such a drama queen you are. That puppy dog look only suits you because you, in fact, are a puppy." He slid on the bed and ruffled the curly but silky soft blond-ish hair. He got up again, as if remembering something and sped out the room and went to Klaus's. Selecting a pair of black sweats and and soft grey cotton tee. 

Entering his room again, he threw the items on the bed. "Put them on please." And went outside to get a few glasses of fresh blood from the compelled staff in the kitchens.

.  
.

When Elijah returned with a tray containing 4 glasses of blood, he saw that all of his siblings were cuddled up in the bed and looking at him with pleased expressions. He rolled his eyes, fondly and walked up to them, handing everyone a glass and drinking his own.

"I never saw you in your wolf form," Rebekah broke the silence.

"Neither did I," Kol chimed in.

Elijah looked sad. "I, myself had only seen him as a wolf once before, just after he broke the curse." 

"I like your furry form. It's like an overgrown puppy. Just adorable." Rebekah giggled and pinched Klaus's cheeks. 

Klaus, now dressed up, scowled at his baby sister. "Take it back!! I'm not adorable! I'm terrifying!"

"So cute, Nikki," Kol pinched his nose and dodged a punch thrown in his face.

"Niklaus, stop being so violent. Drink up, children. Without violence." He had already finished his own glass and waited for the others to be done with theirs.

After collecting the empty glasses he stood by threshold of this room and called for a servant and handed him the tray.

He turned off the lights and slid into his bed, between Rebekah and Klaus, with Kol squashed into Klaus's back. He kissed Rebekah and Niklaus on their heads before leaning over Klaus to lay a soft kiss on Kol's forehead.

"Good night, darlings. Sleep well." 

After receiving three 'Good nights', everyone started to slip into the la la land.

Elijah thought to himself that they should make this a habit. He pulled his siblings in closer and was pulled into sleep as well.

.  
.  
.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason why Elijah and Klaus didn't wake up because of Rebekah and Kol's whispering was because they didn't sense any danger around them. Had it been anyone else, their heart would've been on the floor before they could utter another word. Well, that's what I wanted to see it as.
> 
> And secondly, Elijah was unperturbed by Klaus's nakedness because in TVD, after Klaus broke the curse, Elijah found him naked and threw his clothes at him while he stood there indifferent to his sibling's nude state.
> 
> Also posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
